Follow the Leader
by angelus abyssi
Summary: my 1st fic! sorry im no good at summarys. after a movie robin and raven get a little closer but will she really let him in? better than it sounds. raerob, speedyoc, bbterra pairings [WIP]
1. Dinner Anyone?

Um, this is my first fic so,um,please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

On to the story!

Chapter One: Dinner Anyone?

Raven looked around her room uncertainly. She hoped no one was watching her. She was about to try a new spell and didn't want anyone to see her if she failed. She closed her eyes and reached out for the others thoughts, just to make sure no one was near her. She opened her eyes. "Good," she thought. Robin was in the training room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire and Terra were watching them.

She breathed deeply, regaining her concentration as she said the magic words. "Astiria Judion fe Milar," she whispered, holding out her right hand with the palm up. A fiery, red orb, slightly smaller than a tennis ball, appeared there, glowing brightly.

Raven smiled inwardly. After days of trying, she had finally mastered the complex spell. She closed her fingers over the orb, causing it to disappear instantly. Opening her hand again, she chanted the words only in her head. To her satisfaction, the orb reappeared.

"Good," Raven thought once again. Suddenly there was someone pounding on her door. Annoyed, she walked over to it, waiting for her caller to identify his or her self. If it was Beast Boy or Star, then she would ignore them and hope they went away.

"Raven, you there?" It was Robin's voice. She sighed and opened her door, but only because she knew if he had a reason to be at her door then he wasn't going to leave. Robin grinned at her as the door slid open, revealing his dazzling smile. He didn't show it but he was relieved that she hadn't blown him halfway across the tower for disturbing her like she had done to Beast Boy the last time he had disturbed her meditation.

"Were you meditating?" he asked her curiously.

"No," Raven answered.

"Ok, good. Well none of us have seen you come out of your room lately, not even to eat. I just wondered, we're gonna order some takeout. Do you want anything? We haven't even decided where we are gonna order from yet," Robin said.

"Fine," she responded, walking past him down the hall and shutting her door on the way by. He ran to catch up with her, staying in step with her down the rest of the hall. Raven rolled her eyes at his immaturity while he smirked at her annoyance. She stopped suddenly with him still trying to stay right beside her. Robin hadn't expected this and was so surprised that he tripped. Trying to walk fast and stop suddenly at the same time didn't work out too well. It was Raven's turn to smirk.

"Nice job, Boy Wonder," she said, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. He glared at her, and she simply tossed her hair in indifference and flew past him into the living room.

"Burgers," yelled Cyborg.

"Chinese," Beast Boy screamed back

They're faces were inched apart, but neither boy seemed to notice. Terra was trying to hold Beast Boy back as Starfire attempted to restrain Cyborg. They all looked up as they suddenly realized that the gothic introvert had entered their presence.

"Oh, Friend Raven! We are all most delighted to see you out of your place of dwelling! We have all missed you while you locked yourself in the dark confinements of your room!" Starfire squealed in glee.

"Umm…Ok," Raven answered uncertainly.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg greeted her.

"Hi Raven," Terra said.

"Dude, it's been like a week since you came out of your room! You haven't even eaten! Anyway, I'm surprised Robin got you out. Why didn't you come when **we** called?" Beast Boy asked in way of greeting. Raven saw Robin walk in just as Beast Boy said his name, but no one else noticed. She pretended not to as well.

"Beast Boy, I've only been in my room for three days, not a week. Anyway, I only came out when he knocked because I had finished what I was doing. It was purely coincidence," Raven responded vaguely.

"And just what **were** you doing?" Terra asked warily.

"Is it any of your business?" Raven shot at her, possibly more harshly than necessary.

"Well, I…uh…I mean…um," Terra nervously mumbled. Raven sighed and when she next spoke her voice was monotone once more.

"You honestly want to know what I was doing?" Raven questioned. When Terra nodded quickly, Raven sighed again.

"This," she replied as she reached out her palm, conjuring the fiery orb once more. Starfire clapped her hands giddily at her friend's new trick. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra eyes the ball in fear while Robin simply stood unnoticed in the doorway. She closed her fingers, extinguishing the orb and releasing her fellow titans from the state of trancelike fear the orb had apparently put them in.

"Since when can you do that?" Robin asked, surprising all the titans but Raven, who knew he was there.

"Since right before you knocked on my door, but you already knew that. You've been standing there listening the whole time," she replied coldly. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a kettle which she proceeded to fill with water and set it to boil. Then she walked over to the pantry and pulled the ingredients she used for herbal tea out of her section of the pantry, not caring that her teammates were still staring at her in morbid fascination and astonishment. They had never thought about the extent of her powers, never realized that she could do anything besides manipulate the black masses of energy that they usually associated with her.

Raven paused in the pantry. She had two choices: herbal tea or hot chocolate. She sighed and decided to make her usual herbal tea. She added the ingredients to the water that was now boiling and put the lid on the kettle to let the flavor sink in. A few minutes later she sat at the table with a cup of tea. After she drained the cup, Raven closed her eyes and attempted to relax. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when a certain masked titan sat down next to her.

"Are you alright, Raven?" he asked her, concerned. He scared her so badly that the light right above the table shattered and fell. Her eyes snapped open quickly.

"I'm fine," she answered like every other time any of them asked that question. He sighed, shook his head, and walked over to the couch where the others had continued to argue about what to do for dinner. He was about to suggest that they all leave the tower and go to separate restaurants, when he heard Raven's voice right beside him. He hadn't noticed that she too had come over there.

"Look," she said, her voice dangerously calm as the others froze, "tell me what you each want, and I'll cook for a change. And no Beast Boy, I am **not** going to poison you," she added, answering his unspoken question. He grinned nervously before telling her what he wanted and then jumped over the couch and resumed playing video games. Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra followed suit. Robin gave his order and then followed her into the kitchen, asking if she wanted help.

"I think I can handle it, Robin," Raven replied, using her powers to start all the meals at once.

"I'll make your food," he offered good-naturedly. She turned away but he still saw the smile that graced her features. That surprised him. She was usually so emotionless, and that was the second time in an hour that he had seen her smile.

"Unless you work at the Dark Corner Café, I highly doubt that you will be making my dinner," she responded.

"You're eating out? Then why are you cooking for us?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Because sometimes I can be a nice person, Wonder Boy. I'd have thought that I'd saved your skin enough for you to realize that by now," she said in her usual monotone voice. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out behind her as she levitated the plates of food to the table.

"Tell them it's ready," Raven ordered Robin. And with that she flew straight through the front door, heading, as she had said, to the Dark Corner Café.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

So, do you like it so far? As I said earlier, this is my first fic ever so please go easy on me. I've kinda got the next few chapters ready if you want them so tell me if you want me to continue this fic or start a new one or what. Even though I have the next couple chapters in my head this is an open ended fic. I know that I want this to be a Rae/Rob fic so any suggestions would be helpful. Thanx!

Raven-Angel-of-Darkness


	2. Instant Messages

Well since I actually got a review (much to my surprise) I decided that maybe I should update. Oh, and before I forget, in this fic the titans have brought Terra back to life. I meant to mention that in the last chapter but it just slipped my mind. Sorry! On to the story!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever own them. I do, however, own the character that I made up for this story. She is mine.**

Chapter Two

Instant Messages

Sitting at a table in one of the corners of the café, Raven mentally scolded herself for allowing Robin to see her smile, not only once, but twice that night. What had come over her to make her show emotion like that? The first smile had been because he had fallen, and she could honestly see why she had smiled. It had been funny, or at least a little amusing. But the second time? The second time he had only offered to make her dinner. There was nothing even remotely funny about that.

Raven drank her tea, still trying to find a plausible explanation for her behavior. When the cup was empty, she sighed and dismissed her smile from her mind, determined not to think about it. She got up, paid her bill, and flew off back to the tower.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

When Raven arrived back at the tower she found it in utter chaos. Aqualad and speedy had shown up, and Aqualad was playing video games with Cyborg while Speedy and Robin sat in a corner with their music pounding. Terra and Starfire had taken it upon themselves to "accessorize" Beast Boy, who now looked like a deranged pink poodle. As Raven continued her visual sweep of the room, she saw that her own friend, Robyn, (yes, Rob**y**n not Rob**i**n. She's a girl) was on the couch waiting for her. When they had competed in the "Tournament of Heroines," the two had become fast friends, which was unusual for both girls since neither of them really talked all that much to other people.

Raven had started towards the couch when Beast Boy saw her, and he tore himself away from his captors and approached her.

"It's your turn to do the dishes," he informed her.

"But it was your turn to do dinner," she replied.

"Besides, this might be a good way to ditch your… um… fashion advisors," Robyn added. Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he rushed quickly from the room. The two girls started towards the door, but when they reached it they found themselves suddenly obstructed by another Titan. Or rather, two Titans. Speedy and Robin had finally abandoned their music and were standing in the doorway, looking at Raven's guest.

"Hey," Speedy said, nodding to Robyn.

"Hey, yourself," she answered. Raven noticed that she was looking at the redheaded archer with a surprising amount of interest but decided not to comment on it at the moment.

"Rae, you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Robin asked without taking his gaze off the girl.

"Robin, Speedy, this is my friend Robyn. And don't call me 'Rae'. My **name** is Raven," she snapped.

"Whatever," Robin replied, still staring at her friend.

Raven sighed. She could see why the two teens were so entranced with her. Robyn was easily the picture of most people's definition of beauty. She was average height, with chestnut brown hair spiraling down in layers, with the longest layer down to the middle of her back. She was fair skinned, but not as pale as Raven was. She was graceful, slender, and her golden-brown eyes often sparkled with life. She was everyone's idea of outward beauty. Guys were constantly following her down the street until she finally told them to go drool over someone else. Her only downside was that oftentimes she was quite nearly too picky about the people to whom she spoke. She rarely talked other than to people that she already knew.

So when Robyn rolled her eyes and pushed past the Titans without another word, Raven was less than surprised. She walked through the door after her companion, who was waiting on the other side. Silently, they walked down the hall to Raven's room. After the door slid shut behind them, Robyn turned to the gothic Titan, grinning ear to ear.

"Raven, why didn't you tell me Speedy was so hot?" she asked her friend.

"I never noticed," Raven replied, raising an eyebrow at her guest.

"Well, he is," Robyn continued, undaunted by her friend's skepticism and obvious lack of interest, "His hair is **the** perfect color. And I the way he does it. And his mask makes him look sooooo mysterious. Do you think he would take it off if I asked him to? Probably not, huh? I really want to know what color his eyes are. Do you know?"

"No," Raven said in reply to the question, "You didn't happen to notice that, other than the hair, Robin looks almost exactly the same as Speedy, did you?"

"He does? I didn't notice," she responded.

"Yeah, you can look later when we go back," Raven stated.

The pair conversed in the bedroom for another thirty minutes before heading back to the living room. After they sat on the couch, Speedy left the computers he and Robin had been occupying and sat on the couch next to the brunette To Raven's complete surprise, the two began flirting with each other immediately. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked over to a computer on the wall opposite Robin. The couple on the couch didn't so much look up when she vacated her seat. After a slight internal debate, she decided to instant message her masked leader simply to rid herself of the state of boredom that she was currently residing in. **(AN- **Raven's screen name is **darkgoddess97** and Robin's is **Ruler-of-the-Night528**. Oh, and the next few lines are instant messages, hence the title)

**darkgoddess97**: hey wonder boy. can u believe speedy and robyn over there?

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: who is this?

**darkgoddess97**: oh yeah. i forgot. sorry

**darkgoddess97**: this is raven

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: RAVEN!

**darkgoddess97**: yes. please dont make a big deal over this

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: u have a screen name! ur IMing me! why?

**darkgoddess97**: i got bored

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: nice name btw

**darkgoddess97**: shut it. this was the only thing i could come up with. everything else w/out 20 #s behind was taken

**darkgoddess97**: and this works both ways. what, did u get ur name off a comic book?

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: no!

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: anyway about speedy and robyn. do u think they r gonna start going out or something stupid like that?

**darkgoddess97**: probably. she wouldnt shut up about him in my room

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: really? cuz he wouldnt shut up about her either

**darkgoddess97**: god, they r gonna be here tomorrow. they r probably gonna start making kissy face on the couch. i would rather throw up than watch them make out

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: how do u kno they r gonna kiss?

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: oh yeah. ur telepathic arent u?

**darkgoddess97**: yup

**darkgoddes97**: oh thank god they r leaving! well at least only titans r staying the tower tonite. im going to bed. nite wonder boy!

**Ruler-of-the-Night528**: nite goth girl. oh and btw i was only teasing bout ur name. i do like it

With that, he signed off and began to say good bye to Aqualad, Speedy and Robyn, purposely not giving Raven a chance to respond to his last comment. Raven followed suit, and when each guest was gone the Titans decided to turn in for the night and each headed of to their own rooms for the night.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

Hello Hello Hello! I have updated but only because I actually got a review, much to my astonishment. I hope everyone liked the screen names I came up with. It took me forever and I still don't know if I'm happy with them. If anybody reading this would actually like to help me, then I have a challenge for you. As you may or may not have noticed, I didn't mention Robyn's powers/abilities. This is because I have yet to think of any powers/abilities for Robyn. If you can think of anything, please review. I need all the help I can get. Once again, I have the next couple of chapters done, but beyond that I have no idea where this story is going. As of right now it is an open-ended plot. Just click that little purple/blue button and tell me if you have any ideas. Thanx a million and hope everybody is having a great summer break. I know I am: D

luv ya lots, **Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**


	3. Bed Time

This chapter is just to show what the Titans are doing in their rooms before they go to bed. On to Follow the Leader!

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? It is so depressing. I cry myself to sleep every night knowing that I don't, and possibly never will, own the Teen Titans. :sniffs loudly then bursts out crying:**

**Chapter Three**

Bed Time

**Robin's Room**

In his room, Robin lay sleeplessly on his bed as he watched unseeingly as the fan on his ceiling spun around. Thoughts of Raven kept drifting through his unrestful and wandering mind. _Why did she smile? Why did she instant message me? Could she really have been that bored? No. She could have done countless other things on the internet._ Suddenly a new thought floated into his head. _She looks so pretty when she smiles. She should do that more often… Whoa! Did I just think that about Raven? Whatever. I'm just gonna go to sleep._

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Raven's Room**

In the room of the more reclusive Titan, Raven was finishing up her meditation, trying to clear the events of the day from her mind. Usually she would have been done by now, but today she took more time, in the hopes of erasing whatever it had been that had caused her to smile from her mind. She had the distinct feeling that she was failing in the attempt. When she finally finished, Raven went over to her closet and changed into her pajamas, a black silk tank top and matching black silk shorts. As she climbed onto her bed, thoughts of Robin began making their careful way across her mind. But unlike her leader she made no effort to stem the flow nor to push them from her head. She knew it would be insane to try to convince herself that he wasn't good-looking. Any girl with half a brain could see that he was. She also knew that such an effort would have disastrous results. When she had said that she wasn't afraid after Beast Boy's stupid movie, she had inadvertently caused a horror house that rivaled the works of Stephen King.

_ Stupid Robyn just **had** to go and point out that Speedy was hot. And I just **had** to go and notice how hot Robin was. God, I guess Starfire has good taste in guys. Aqualad, Robin, I wonder who's next? All well. It's not like I'd even consider either of them like that. Or anyone else for that matter. Whatever. I think it's time to go to bed, Raven._

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Cyborg's Room**

In Cyborg's room, he was busy setting up his battery charger for the night. And thinking about Speedy and Robyn. And then just Robyn. And then Raven and Robyn. He had seen the girl before but only once, and he was sure that no one else had ever met her before. When he had first seen her, it had been on a day that he and Raven had been the only Titans in the tower, though he couldn't seem to remember what the others were doing. Raven and Cyborg had been sitting on the couch, Cyborg watching television and Raven staring expectantly at the door. Just when he had been about to ask about her odd behavior, she had risen from the couch and rushed over to the front door, opening it to reveal the lovely brunette he now knew as Robyn standing on the other side. Raven had introduced them briefly before the two girls had walked off to (he could only assume) Raven's room. Cyborg had wondered since then why the pair were friends. They seemed to have nothing in common. Then again, Raven was friends with Starfire, who was her polar opposite. Then he began to wonder what Raven had been on the computer. He next to never saw her on it, but then again he hardly ever saw her meditate but he knew she did that. So maybe she only got on the computer when no one was there. And was it coincidence that, after she got on the computer, she and Robin didn't once type at the same time? Were they talking to each other? Probably not since Raven was pretty antisocial. But whatever. That was way too much thinking right before bed. With that, he turned of his light off and went to sleep.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Terra's Room**

When Terra had gone to her room, she had gotten into the bathtub to relax. _Nothing like a nice, long bath to make you feel good,_ she thought as she dried her hair with a towel. Then she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around her. As she lay there, she thought about Beast Boy. She had followed him into the kitchen and helped him with the dishes instead of going to watch the other guys play video games. The pair teased one another throughout the dishwashing, and when the chore was finished, they hung around a bit longer, just to talk. Terra wanted to date Beast Boy and she knew he felt the same way. _So why don't we just go out?_ she wondered. After a few more moments of thought, she decided to ask him out the next day and went to sleep feeling rather happy. _Yeah, nothing like a nice, long bath._

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Beast Boy's Room**

Little did she know that in his room, Beast Boy was getting himself ready for the next day. He had decided to ask her out quietly the next morning, right after breakfast. He had meant to ask her when they were done with the dishes, but he had been too scared. He paced his room over and over again. He absent-mindedly tidied up his room just to give himself something to do while he tried to figure out what to say. Suddenly realizing how tired he was, Beast Boy sighed and got into bed. His last thought before drifting of into a dreamless sleep was _I just hope she says yes._

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Starfire's Room**

In the room of the final Titan, Starfire was putting her hair into rollers. _Won't my friends be surprised when they see my hair in the morning! _the bubbly Tamaranian thought. After finishing, she went to her closet and laid out her outfit for the next day. It was her usual purple halter top and miniskirt with matching boots. While preparing for the next morning, Starfire got to do some thinking of her own. _I wonder why Speedy talked to that other girl the whole time? Perhaps he wished to become friends? I do not know. Oh well. I suppose that it is time for bed._

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

Hey Everybody! I'm soooo happy! I got reviews! And they were good reviews! People actually like my story:hugs self with big, goofy grin on face: I have been inspired to write! On a somewhat less happy note, I am nearing the time when updates will not come so quickly. The next chapter I have mostly written but after that I only have thoughts scattered in my brain. I need HELP people and I need it quick! The general outline of the story is still fuzzy, and it is very likely that updates will become few and far between. If you still want any semblance of a quick update, then I suggest that you hit that blue/purple button and REVIEW! Sorry, I got a little carried away. I will now stop ranting in the hopes that I have gotten through to you that I need some assistance and continue with the story. Oh and there is a _slight_ possibility that the title may need a little tweaking as that is the part of the story that I am least satisfied with. Oops. I started ranting again. I will stop. I haven't decided yet if I want Starfire to like Speedy as more than a friend. I set this chapter up so that it could go either way. Or she could end up with Aqualad. If anyone has a preference then just tell me in your review.

**hafewolfdemon:** You will see what it does in a couple of chapters I think. I am pretty sure I'm gonna put in a fight scene and you will see it there.

**LaughingRanna:** Thank you for the suggestions. I will keep them in mind when Robyn finally shows her powers.

**To my other reviewers:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy people like my story!

P.S.- Does it seem like my chapters are getting steadily shorter? I think so. :sighs: All well. I'll just have to work on that.


	4. Blackmail

Hello ever faithful readers! I give you now the latest installment of Follow the Leader. But before we get to that, I have a little issue I would like to discuss. It is thanking everyone who left a kind review for my story. So I would like to thank the following people: **LaughingRanna, Ain't Never Touched This, hafewolfdemon, LCO100, Scarredbyshallowness, **and last but not least **Cherry Jade.** And without further ado I give you Follow the Leader.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! Are you happy now?**

**Chapter Four**

Blackmail

Later that night, Robin still couldn't sleep. He got up and wandered around his room. Suddenly he remembered that he had a box full of recently developed pictures. He had planned to look through them and divide them among his friends, but somehow he just hadn't gotten around to it. He figured now was as good a time as any. For over an hour he sat on the floor, looking through the pictures of them all at places like the beach or amusement parks, and putting each in one of six piles to be given to the titans (including himself). When the box appeared to be empty he sighed and picked it up to put it back in his closet. He had barely stood up when the box slipped out of his hands and landed face down on the floor. After he picked it up once more, he saw that there was a picture lying under it. _Must have missed this one,_ he thought. Robin stooped down to pick it up, but the image being portrayed on the photograph was so shocking that he just sat there staring at it for what seemed like forever. He couldn't figure out when it was taken. Where had this been? Suddenly it came to him. It was at the park. Starfire had dropped the camera onto the table because she was so surprised at what she deemed "the light in the tiny box." That explained why it seemed to be at a strange angle. The person in the picture didn't seem to now that they were being photographed. Robin grinned mischievously. _Well, Robin, can you say blackmail?_ He thought wickedly. He was going to have fun with this picture…

The next morning at breakfast, the table was quiet. Mostly. Starfire seemed to be the only one among them who was, without a doubt, a morning person. She babbled nonstop throughout the meal, oblivious to the glare of a certain green shape-shifter. When the food was done and Starfire was busily washing the dishes, Beast Boy and Terra headed to the corner to talk privately. Cyborg sat in front of the television, flipping from channel to channel. Robin and Raven went once again to sit in front of their separate computers. When Aqualad and Speedy arrived, all the Titans rose to greet them, with the exception of Raven. She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement. When Robyn arrived, Raven stood to leave the room, but Robyn shook her head and sat down next to Speedy on the couch. Raven sat back down to her computer, only to find an instant message from a certain masked titan.

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** hey goth girl. guess you were rite. Those 2 look pretty cozy over there

**darkgoddess97:** dont remind me

**darkgoddess97:** i give them an hour max before they starting making out

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** great

**darkgoddess97:** when they do im gonna leave the room. there is no way in hell im gonna watch that little spectacle

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** mind if i follow u?

**darkgoddess97:** sure. dont know where ill go but anywhere away from that is fine w/me

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** thats good cuz i got something i wanna show u

**darkgoddess97:** what?

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** u'll see

**darkgoddess97: **LOOK! I TOLD U!

**darkgoddess97:** DO U SEE THEM! I am OUT of here! I REFUSE to watch that!

**Ruler-of-the-Night528:** ok. meet me on the roof in 10 minutes. got it?

**darkgoddess97:** whatever

Raven immediately shut down her computer and hurried from the room. Robin noticed that her face had been a little green. He chuckled silently to himself. _If she thought that was bad, I can't wait to see her reaction to this._ He grinned at his excellent opportunity. Suddenly a loud squeal erupted from the corner of the room, and everyone on the vicinity turned to look just in time to see Terra plant a kiss on the cheek of a very red Beast Boy. She dragged him over to the couch, and when it became clear that neither teen was going to explain Aqualad asked them what happened. Terra grinned widely before answering.

"He asked me out!" she bubbled.

Everyone smiled appreciatively. All but Robin went back to what they were previously doing, but he slid out of the room and headed for the roof. He saw Raven sitting on the edge and dangling her feet off.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked without averting her gaze from the azure sky. He ignored her question and instead proceeded to tell her about Terra's announcement.

"That's great. Now, are you going to show me whatever it is or not? Because I don't feel like forcing it out of you today, and if you don't show me I'm just going to go back to my room," she stated impatiently. Robin smirked, pulled out a copy of the picture, and held it up for her to see. Raven gasped audibly. It was a picture of her sitting at a picnic table. Her elbows were propped up on the table and her head was resting on her hands, and she was smiling at something Beast Boy said. She had thought she had gotten away with it. Apparently she didn't.

"Robin," Raven said through gritted teeth, "hand that to me."

"Sure thing," he replied and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously. _He gave in way too easily,_ she thought to herself.

Grinning, Robin said, "Just so you know, that isn't the original picture. It's just a copy."

"Where's the real thing?" she growled.

"Testy, testy. Don't worry. You'll get it. _Eventually._"

"Robin," she said menacingly.

"Look," he continued, still smirking triumphantly at her, "I won't show anybody… if you agree to do everything I tell you to."

"That's not fair!" Raven objected.

"Then I'll just show everyone the picture and get it over with."

"No! I'll do what you say."

"Good," said Robin, "Later tonight, I want you to suggest that Speedy, Aqualad, and your friend Robyn all stay over tonight and that we do, I don't know, like, an all night movie watching thing or something like that."

_That's all he wants me to do? Looks like I got off easy. I'll admit that I don't want them to stay, but it's not like I have to watch the movies. And it** is** better than having to give all the guys lap dances,_ Raven thought.

As if he was reading her mind, Robin chose that moment to say, "Did I mention that you have to stay for all of what we do? Or would you rather me buy you a pole and a string bikini for tonight?"

Raven turned crimson and told Robin to do something very inappropriate. He simply raised his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't know you used that kind of language, Raven. Just make sure that you remember that I'm the one with the picture for right now," he reminded her calmly. The tone of her voice would have sent anyone else running for the hills, but Robin knew that she would never really do something that would jeopardize the team.

"Fine. We'll do the movie thing," she said spitefully. With that she stood up and walked into the tower. _This is going to be fun. I don't think she's even realized what Speedy and Robyn will be doing during the movies,_ Robin thought as he stood and followed her in.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

I have been inspired to write! The creativity fairy came to me in the form of Cartoon Network playing, like, five hours worth of Teen Titans a couple of days ago. I have the greater part of the next chapter done, and I'm even working on a new story called Salvation, what be thy name? I hope you like it as much as I do. Once again comes the time when I must get down on my hands and knees and beg for reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I t always gives me this happy feeling when I see that I got more reviews. Please review for this story and then if you want you can go read my other one. Please? Anywho, I've decided that there is going to be some Rae/Rob action in the next chapter. So remember, the more you review the faster that chapter gets out.

Thanx!

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


	5. Movies Part I: Threats

Hello and welcome to Follow the Leader. Before I begin the story there is one thing that I would like to point out. I have gotten no reviews for the fourth chapter of this story. I am very disappointed and you readers are lucky to have this chapter out there. I am feeling discouraged by the lack of reviews and I do not know if this chapter will be any good. I hope it is. Anyway, if you want the next chapter out ever, then you have to review. If not, then I will just have to try to transfer my creative energy to Salvation, what be thy name? I will be updating that story soon anyway because I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY! I'm sorry. I guess I'm ranting again. I think I'll just start the story now. On to Follow the Leader.

**Disclaimer: I don't frigging own the Teen Titans! The only thing I own is Robyn. She is mine and mine alone.**

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

**Chapter Five**

Threats and Movies

Silently, Raven stood outside the living room door, hoping to postpone the moment when she would have to invite their guests to stay the night. The last thing she wanted was to stay up all night watching stupid movies, especially the kinds she knew her friends were likely to pick. She found herself dreading Starfire's choice in particular. _All the happy-happy, joy-joy crap that's going to be in her movie is bound to make me literally sick,_ she thought. Raven didn't notice when her masked leader snuck up behind her and she nearly jumped a mile into the air after what he did next.

Realizing that she still hadn't noticed him, Robin leaned in to whisper in her ear, "What's wrong Raven? You're not scared of a couple movies, are you?"

"Of course not," she hissed at him after she regained her composure. Raven couldn't understand how he did that. That was not the first time he had managed to get the better of her within the hour.

"Aww, come on, Raven, don't get _mad_ at me. It's not my fault I'm so good at getting under your skin. I just like to see you squirm," he said, as if reading her mind. _Whoa, where did that come from? I think I'm flirting with Raven. Oh my god,_ he thought as he watched her shift under his gaze.

"Great, I'm going to have another idiot following me around trying to make me laugh or piss me off, now aren't I? That's great. It just means I have somebody else asking me for an early death," she growled. He knew it was an insult from her to compare him to Beast Boy, and it didn't escape his notice that she just had.

"Hey, you can say whatever you want but that doesn't change the fact that I know how to get to you, does it?" he asked her. He also knew full well that he was hitting on a nerve with that last comment, implying that he could manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted. The look on her face told him that she didn't like not being the one to pull the strings. Not at all.

"You ought to know better than to threaten me, Robin. I don't like the way this conversation is going."

"And which way would you like it to go?"

He had stepped closer to her as they talked, and they were now a hair's breathe away from touching. She lifted her hands and physically shoved him away from her. With something akin to amusement, he realized that he had once again gotten under her skin. _That's Robin-3, Raven-0,_ he thought with relish.

"Robin, if you ever imply _anything_ like that again, then I will personally see to it that you live to regret it," she growled, giving him a look that made sure he knew she intended to keep her promise.

Trying not to crack under her hard gaze, he answered he stare with one of his ever-so-famous, cocky grins.

"Yeah, whatever, Raven. I'm sure you intend to brutally maul your leader into a bloody pulp," he said with a voice that somehow managed not to convey his fear. As he stepped past her through the doorway into the living room, Robin let his hand brush up against her hip. He felt her angry glare on him all the way to the couch but knew she was too embarrassed to do anything about it in front of the others. He sat down and turned to look at her standing in the doorway. He cocked an eyebrow, silently daring her not to ask them. She moved her gaze from him onto the rest of the room. She saw most everyone one in the same places they had been when she had left. The only ones to move had been Terra and Beast Boy. She assumed that they had moved to the couch after he had asked her out. Raven sighed audibly. She definitely did not want to do this but it was the only way she could get the picture from Robin, save for violence. Though the thought appealed to her at the moment, she knew she would regret it if they had to go on a call without him. Summing up her courage, Raven cleared her throat loudly. Everyone looked up at her in a mildly surprised way. _Now or never,_ she thought downcastedly.

"Um… I was, uh, just sort of wondering, if, uh, you guys, well, if you wanted to, um, stay the night," Raven began as she directed the comment to Robyn, Speedy, and Aqualad. She glanced at Robin, who seemed to be enjoying watching her struggle for words. Filled with irritation, she continued with more confidence, "Yeah, Robin wants to know if you all want to stay the night and watch some movies with us." Risking another glance at him, she found he was no longer amused but rather angry.

"Sure," Speedy answered for both him and Robyn after he regained himself realizing that the only way Raven would ask anyone to stay the night at the tower was if someone put her up to it.

"I'm game," Aqualad said as he grinned broadly at her. She fought the urge not to smile back at him with difficulty. _At least he isn't being an ass,_ she found herself thinking.

"Just wonderful. I'm going to my room now," she said to the room in general. As she turned and walked through the door, Robin was up in a flash, catching her in the hall and shutting the door behind them.

"You weren't supposed to say it was my idea," he growled at her. She shrugged him off.

"You never told me not to," she said lazily.

"This changes the whole thing. Now you have something additional to do if you don't want copies of that picture to magically turn up in Beast Boy's and Cyborg's rooms." Robin was angry. She had messed up his plan and now he had to change all the rules. If she was going to play like that then he had to find something threatening that she couldn't turn to her advantage.

"No way," she yelled furiously, not caring that the teens in the room beyond would be able to hear her every word, "That was not part of the deal! You said I just had to make the offer and watch the movies!"

"I never told you that you could tell them it was my idea so we're even!"

Raven glared at him, saying nothing and imagining horrible ways for him to die. She came up with 1,593 in a time span of about three seconds.

"Fine," she growled in a barley audible whisper, "but I had better get that picture."

"Just don't get cute again and you might have a chance."

Raven didn't respond but turned and walked off down the hall, presumably to her room. Robin spun around and walked through the door behind him. Everyone was looking at him with similar looks on each of their faces. There were some raised eyebrows and disbelieving expressions.

"Dude, you're alive," Beast Boy breathed in awe.

"So what?" Robin said in an annoyed fashion.

"'_So what?'_ What do you mean so what? Raven was screaming her ass off out there and you just walked in here without even a scratch. How in hell did you do that?" Beast Boy inquired with bewilderment. Robin just shrugged and sat back down on the couch as if nothing had happened. All the people in the room continued to stare at him. Robin finally looked at them and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'what?'

"So…," Cyborg began, "are you going to tell us what our quiet, introverted Raven was _yelling_ about or not?"

"I… uh… have a, uh, _possession_ that she wants and, well, I sort of… bribed her into doing something I asked," Robin stated with a sigh, being very careful of his words.

"What kind of possession? And what did you tell her to do? Ask us to watch the movies?" Speedy queried.

Ignoring the first question, Robin answered his friend, "At first that was what I asked her to do. Now I have to change up my… _request_." He was still picking his words out conscientiously.

"And you have decided to do what, Friend Robin?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss the details at this point in time," Robin said vaguely.

"Stop playing 'lawyer Robin' and tell us what this is about," Robyn interjected unexpectedly.

"Sorry, but she'd skin me alive if I told you anything else. Come to think of it, she might skin me alive now. I shouldn't have said anything. Look guys, I'm going to go train or something." With that Robin, too, walked through the door, with every intent and purpose of training for the few hours until lunch.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

In the safety of the hologram room, Raven was taking the time to vent her frustrations on a few battles with some of their enemies. The holograms were programed to fight like their flesh-and-blood counterparts and Raven was actually enjoying beating the tar out of the H.I.V.E. members, Killer Moth, Control Freak, and the like. She was beginning to see why Robin took up much of his time in the training room.

Raven defeated another enemy in a flash of black energy and flying punches. As she took up her battle stance for the next rival on the list she became aware of someone watching her. She looked around warily. Finally deciding that the intruder was watching her from the control room so as to be hidden from her sight by a one-way mirror, she called out the code to stop the training session and headed up the stairs to the room. She was more than ready for her uninvited guest and intended to persuade them to leave. Whether or not that involved bodily harm was up to them.

However, when she passed through the door to the control room, she was greeted by the sight of a certain boy wonder leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up in front of him. He seemed unabashed that she had caught him.

"What are you doing in here? Why were you watching me?" she grilled him angrily.

"You know, you fight very well without your powers. I'm surprised. I thought you had to depend on them in a battle more than you actually do. I could help you get better, you know, train with you or something. If you want me to, that is," he said calmly, ignoring her inquiries.

"I am perfectly capable of training on my own, thank you very much."

"I never insinuated you weren't, Raven."

"Then why the offer?"

"Because sometimes I can be a nice person, Goth Girl. I'd have thought that I'd saved your skin enough for you to realize that by now," he said, mimicking her words from the day before and noting with some satisfaction that she blushed slightly as he turned her own words on her.

"Whatever, Wonder Boy," she said as she made an attempt at her usual unemotional self.

"If you ever change your mind, then don't hesitate to ask. Oh yeah, and lunch is ready," he said with a sigh. Both turned towards the door and walked to the living room. He purposely walked slower than her, as he didn't want to repeat the other episode from the day before.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

Lunch passed without incident and the inhabitants of the tower once again went off to do what they pleased until the movies were supposed to start. They had decided to start playing the movies at 7:00 and when the time rolled around everyone was on time except for Beast Boy and Starfire. But both titans appeared a few minutes later. Starfire came first, carrying armfuls of popcorn and junk food. Beast Boy walked in after with some movies. As the friends settled down for the first movie, they began to argue about what to watch first.

"Dude, I don't understand why we can't just watch a comedy first! Everybody likes funny!" With a look at a glaring Raven, Beast Boy corrected his mistake. "Well, almost everybody."

"We are not going to watch a comedy first because _I_ want to watch a sci-fi. And I'm bigger than you, Grass Stain, so my vote is bigger than your vote," Cyborg yelled at his green comrade.

"Please Friends, we should not yell. Why do we not simply watch the movie I have chosen? It looks to be full of wonderfully happy, many colored 'Bears of Care'," Starfire suggested.

"How about we all just stop arguing and watch the romance I picked out," Robyn said in a flat voice. Suddenly all but two of the people in the room fell silent and sat down immediately. Raven rolled her eyes. Robyn had powers of persuasion, as well as control over wind and ice.

"Why can't you just do things like a normal person? You don't have to make them want to do everything you say. It would be nice to give them a little choice in the matter," Raven said to Robyn, who just grinned at her. Raven was immune to her persuading techniques due to her demonic lineage.

"Isn't it easier than arguing?" she asked innocently.

Raven rolled her eyes again but instead of responding she just sat down to watch the movie.

moocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocowmoocow

Ok, I know I said there would be some Rob/Rae action in this chapter but I had to cut the chapter in half, so it will all be in the next chapter. That is if the next chapter gets posted. If you want the Rae/Rob stuff then somebody better review. I only posted this because I am kind of hooked on writing right now. It's like I can't stop. You people who read and didn't review are lucky I am so obsessed or else this chapter wouldn't be here. Anywho, read and review. If you have time read my other fix called Salvation, what be thy name?

Buh-bye for now,

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_

p.s.- I just checked my review box. I actually have one review. It's from **LaughingRanna**. Thank you. You are the only one to review chapter four. Oh and I think this is my longest chapter yet. And at the beginnig when Robyn told Robin to tell them what Raven was yelling about, she wan't using her powers. She didn't want to force him to say something Raven didn't want anyone knowing.


	6. Movies Part II: Truth or Dare?

Aloha my readers! I would like to say something before I start this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, and, to those of you who read and don't review, shame on you. I am working very hard on this story to make sure that I'm not making this story completely horrible. The only way to do that is by reading the reviews to find out what people do and don't like. **Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, HermioneGranger22491, LaughingRanna, and all of the anonymous reviewers:** thank you so very, very much. I really appreciate all the positive responses. Oh yeah, and someone told me not to let Raven admit she loves Robin early on in the story. Do not worry. I had no intention of doing so. I want to… Well, you'll see. Um, I think that's it. Oh yeah, I think this is my longest chapter yet!

**Disclaimer: Oh my God! I do NOT own the Teen Titans! I own the plot, Robyn, and that's it! I see no reason for me putting this in here again and again. It only serves to depress me. I think we have all realized by now that I don't own them!**

* * *

Raven sat watching The Notebook. Robyn had picked it out, and Raven was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't just be a good idea to let Robin show all of them the picture. She dismissed the thought immediately. No matter how bad this got, letting the photograph be revealed to the likes of Beast Boy would be worse. The night's events were only temporary, but if he saw the picture, then she would never live it down. He would taunt her about it for the rest of his natural-born life. _If he does make fun of me for it, that might not be a very long life,_ she thought evilly. _Maybe I could sneak of and take the picture out of his room… No, I don't know if he has anymore copies of it. The picture itself would do me no good if he just showed the copies to them. What am I going to do?_ The movie ended and Cyborg popped his movie into the television. It was science-fiction movie that Raven remembered seeing in the movies with him a few months before. She sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

An hour and a half later, his movie ended and Starfire stood up.

"Friends, may we now watch the movie I have chosen?"

"Sure, Star," Aqualad said with a smile. Starfire blushed instantly and put the movie in. Raven's eyes opened in horror. It was a Care Bears season one video. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_ Raven thought nervously. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Robin looked at Raven and noticed that she looked pretty green. He was going to ask her what was wrong, when she suddenly stood up and rushed from the room. He took off after her, chasing her through the halls until he found himself outside one of the bathrooms in the tower. He stepped in and found Raven throwing up into the toilet. _I guess she doesn't like Care Bears…_ he thought with amusement. He sat down next to her and held her hair away from her face. When she finished, she looked at him gratefully, but as she noticed who it was the smile turned into a scowl.

"This was your fault, you know," she said with a hoarse voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you watch her movie," he whispered to her.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. Suddenly a black portal opened in the wall, and Raven reached in and pulled out her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He leaned back against the wall and waited for her to finish. After she returned the toothbrush and paste via her magic, the pair set off down the hall back to the living room.

"Raven, you don't have to watch that if you don't want to. I'll stay out here with you until it's over," he said.

"Are you offering out of respect for me or because you don't like those damned bears either?" she asked blatantly.

"Well, both, I guess. I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't care, but if I wanted to watch the movie I probably wouldn't have said anything then either," he informed her with a shrug.

"Alright, let's stay out here for a while. What do you want to do?"

Robin grinned at her. "Well… I guess we could always… No, you wouldn't do that. Never mind, I can't think of anything."

"Robin, you know I'm going to ask, so spit it out already."

"We could go train. I could teach you a better stance, faster ways to throw punches, that kind of thing. If you want to, that is. But you said earlier that you wouldn't so you don't have to."

"You'd be surprised what boredom will do to a person. Come on."

With a sigh from Raven and a smirk from Robin, they were walking down the hall on their way to the training room.

After an hour, they decided that they had better head back to the living room. The timing was perfect and they walked in just as Star's movie ended.

"Where were you? When you didn't come back we started to get worried," Cyborg told them.

"Obviously you weren't worried enough to come looking for us," Raven said monotonously. Raven saw his quick glance at their Tamaranean comrade and knew that none of them had wanted to risk hurting her feelings.

"We knew that y'all could take care of yourselves," he replied.

"DUDE! My turn!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Actually, Beast Boy, I only came back because it was my turn," Raven lied to him. She heard a few scattered snickers around the room. She almost felt like laughing too at the look on the changeling's face. Quickly, she pushed past him and turned on her movie. They all sat down to watch whatever fright-filled show she had in store for them.

* * *

"I do not wish to watch anything like that ever again!" Starfire informed everyone after the movie ended.

Most of the titans nodded in agreement. Robin just shrugged.

"It's not like she picked one that was _too_ scary. You should probably be thanking her for not picking something worse and for making us watch it before BB's movie. It'll put you in a better mood," he said.

"'_Worse'?_" Robyn repeated. "How would it get any worse?" Raven leaned over to whisper in her ear. A moment later Robyn looked at her and said, "You know what? I think I _am_ glad you didn't pick something else."

The others in the room shuddered at the thought of what Raven could have picked that would have been worse.

"My turn?" Beast Boy asked in a sulking tone.

"Yes, it's your turn," Raven said in a voice even more dejected than his.

"YEA!" He rushed over to start his movie. Raven spent the next hour and forty-five minutes trying to ignore the movie. It became increasingly difficult when her friends kept bursting out in laughter every few minutes. Both Robin and Speedy picked the same action movie, one where there was a blonde who kept almost getting killed and a brunette who kept pulling a gun on the hero. When the movies ended, Raven gave a grateful sigh and stood to leave the room.

"Hey, does anyone want to play truth or dare?" asked Aqualad.

"Oh, that would be wondrous!" Star exclaimed.

"Dude, count me in!" Beast Boy spoke up.

"You realize that it's like… 3:30 in the morning? Whatever, I'll play," Cyborg consented.

"Don't even think about leaving me out," came Speedy's reply.

"If he plays, then I guess I don't want to miss this chance," Robyn said with a smile.

"That just leaves me and Raven? I think we'll play," Robin answered for them both.

"You're answering _for_ me?" Raven asked him incredulously.

"We had a deal," he informed her smugly.

"But… I… but…," she objected weakly.

"But nothing. You were the one who got cute. That means you get to be the one to pay for it," he said nonchalantly. With a loud grumble, Raven seated herself back on the couch with her friends.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Beast Boy said in a sly voice with a sneaky look at Raven, "How about we play strip truth or dare. Come on, It'll be fun!"

Robin looked like he was about to explode if he didn't laugh and Raven look like she was just plain going to explode. She looked at Robin pleadingly, but he just shook his head. She growled dangerously in her throat, determined to make the green shape-shifter pay for what he had just done.

"I guess that settles it," Speedy said with a glance around the room, "Who wants to go first? Aqualad, you suggested the game in the first place."

"Sure, I'll go. Uh… Star, truth or dare?"

"Oh, I most definitely chose truth, Friend Aqualad!"

"Ok, um… What's the worst thing that you've ever done?"

"I once put my sister's florpnar, I think you would say 'dolly', down a theldrum, which I believe would be the equivalent to your garbage disposal," she said after some thought, "Or maybe it was Blackfire who did that to me. I do not remember. Is it my turn?"

"Uh, yeah Star, it's your turn," Robin informed her.

"Joyous. Speedy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Hmm… I dare you to…" she paused trying to think of something for him to do. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I dare you to sing the theme song for the Bears of Care!" she finished elatedly.

"Sorry, Star, but I'm going to pass on that one," he said before removing his shirt. Raven saw Robyn let her eyes roam over his chest before glancing up to Raven and grinning. Raven rolled her own eyes and looked around the room. Suddenly a terrifying thought made her stand up.

"I'll be right back guys. I have to check on something," she said quickly.

"Like what?" Robin queried.

"You wouldn't understand. It has to do with Nevermore," she lied.

"And you're coming right back?"

"Are you and idiot or haven't you been listening?"

"Fine then, but don't be too long."

Raven practically ran from the room and stopped only when she was safe in her own room. She rummaged through her closet and managed to find a black tank top and a worn blue t-shirt. A little more searching yielded a pair of dark blue jeans. She slid them on over her leotard and pulled her cloak back on. She made her was into the living room once more just in time to see Aqualad pull off his shirt. She paused in the doorway. He looked at her and grinned cockily. She rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards of the couch with her powers.

"Ok, Raven, you're about to get your just rewards. Truth or dare?" he asked her once they both sat back down on the couch.

"Dare," she said lazily.

He glared at her for her obvious lack of concern. Then a perfectly evil idea occurred to him.

"I dare you to… kiss Robin," he said with a smirk. Everyone wondered what she would do. They all knew that Raven was not on pleasant terms with the masked wonder at the moment. They all knew that Raven was notorious for her dislike of public display of affections. They all knew that Raven would rather die than take off her clothes in front of them. What they didn't yet know was that Raven had had donned more clothing in the event of something like this.

She shrugged and stood up for a moment. She looked at their faces. They all thought she was going to walk over to the leaser of the Teen Titans and kiss him. She wished she had a camera so she could laugh at the looks on their faces for ever. That wish departed momentarily when she realized that that was exactly what he was hanging over her head. Instead of approaching Robin, she simply shed her cloak and sat back down.

"Oh man," Beast Boy said with obvious disappointment, "You weren't supposed to change."

Terra elbowed him, not too hard but hard enough to get his attention.

"What? Tell me you didn't want to see if she would do it, if only for curiosity," he whined to his girl friend.

"No one ever said we couldn't change," Raven stated simply. She flashed a look at Robin, as if daring him to change the rules again for what she had done.

_Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do anything else. I only wanted to make you play the game. I didn't know it was going to be strip-style. I am NOT going to force you to take off your clothes in front of us, despite what you seem to think,_ he informed her telepathically when she probed his mind. _Good. After you see what I'm going to do to Beast Boy, I guarantee that you will be glad that you didn't piss me off any further,_ she responded. _Just don't hurt him so bad that he can't go on missions, ok?_ he requested. _Don't worry. I'm more into the humiliation type of revenge. If I have anything to do with it, he'll regret that little 'suggestion' of his,_ she told him. She didn't miss the smirk on his face. They both knew he deserved it.

"Oh, Beast Boy," she said in a mock sing-song voice. They all stared at her. They knew it would be bad if Raven was sounding cheerful. "Do you want truth or dare?" she finished.

Nervously, he looked to Terra with a please-get-me-out-of-this look. She returned it with a you-brought-this-on-yourself-you-know look. He groaned and looked back at Raven. Then he cheered up. If it was too bad, he could always just take of his shirt.

"Truth," he said confidently.

"Ok, then. How many, and I want exact numbers, mind you, how many girls have you dated other than Terra? I mean, you always go on and on about all the girls you've had, how they were _all_ just _so_ crazy about you. I would like to know how many girls you've had fall all over themselves to be with you," she said. "Or you can just chicken out and take something off. But I would like it if you spared me the sight. And you don't want to make it look like you _lied_, do you?" She knew she had him. He hadn't gone out with nearly as many girls as he made it out to be. He could admit it flat out or let them figure it out when he wouldn't answer. Either way, she wasn't finished with him. She would continue to have her fun throughout the game.

"Dude, this is completely unfair! What if I lost count?" he asked.

"You lost count of one girl?" Raven asked him incredulously.

"Raven! I can't believe you just said that!" he exclaimed.

"You would've told them eventually," she said.

"Whatever. She's right. I get to keep all my clothes on. It's my turn," he said in a huff.

Half an hour later, Raven was once more clad in only her leotard. At the end they had all realized that she and Robin were both still fully clothed and had decided to gang up on them. By the time that had happened, Raven had tormented Beast Boy down to nothing but his boxers, Speedy was in the same predicament (though both he and Robin had insisted that the masks be left on), Robyn was in her bra and a pair of shorts she wore under her jeans (part of her hero costume), Starfire, who had not yet grasped the full meaning of the game, was in her bra and panties, Aqualad had removed only his shirt, Terra had long since fallen asleep, and Cyborg was omitted from the undressing for obvious reasons. Now both the Boy Wonder and the gothic demoness were being assaulted with questions and dares that, for their own personal reasons, they refused to answer. Looking over at her leader, she noticed that even now, when two more refused dares would cause him the loss of his remaining clothing, he still managed to portray a look of confidence. Unlike her Robin, she was having trouble controlling her feelings of anger towards the people in the room that were trying so hard to make her refuse another dare.

"Well then, Miss Raven," Cyborg taunted her, "Do you want to pick truth or dare?"

"And to think I thought of you like a nice big brother," she said with a sigh.

"I can still be your brother. The nice part just happens to be on vacation," he told her laughingly.

Raven sighed again and responded, "I guess I'll go with truth."

"Ok, what were you yelling at Robin about in the hall earlier? All we could get him to tell us was that he had something that you wanted. And I think Beast Boy might be taking that the wrong way, so it would probably be in your best interests to clear that up for us," he said in a self-satisfied manner. Raven turned to Robin, anger etched on to her face.

"What did you tell them?" she growled.

"Nothing, just that I had something you wanted, that we had a deal, and that you screwed it up so we had to change it, and that that's what you were mad about," he told her in fear for is life.

"It better be all," she whispered. Turning back to everyone else, she said, "Robin has a picture of me. That's it. He's blackmailing me into playing this stupid game, and, Beast Boy, you better hope that you wake up tomorrow morning because I can't guarantee that you will. Now I think that it's my turn, but I'm going to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I'll be right back."

Everyone looked at Robin as she made her way out of the living room.

"Um, Rob, What if she doesn't come back?" Cyborg asked him. He hadn't needed to say anything, though, because Robin was already across the room after her. As he stepped into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Raven bending over to pick up the glass that she had obviously dropped. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Thanks for the view, Rae, but I'm sorry to say I only came in here to make sure you didn't run off," he informed a now blushing Raven.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I didn't bend over for your enjoyment," she said as she turned around and began filling her glass with water from the tap. He grinned. _She ought to know by now not to turn her back on me,_ he thought with amusement. He slid up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He wanted to see if she would use all the training they had just gone through or not. And he wanted to see her reaction in general.

"Robin, let go," she whispered as she tensed up.

"What are you supposed to do if someone grabs you from behind?" he asked her.

"I don't care. If you don't let go, you're not going to _have _arms to touch me _with_. Got that?" she growled at him.

"I got under your skin again, didn't I?" Robin teased as he released her from his grip.

"Of course you didn't. I just don't want to be the one to have put you in the hospital if we have to fight Slade again," she said in an airy tone.

"Sure, I bet that's it. It probably has nothing to do with the fact that you actually want me to touch you," he retaliated. She just gaped at him.

"You're joking right?" she asked when she regained her sense of speech.

"Not a bit. Come on, we have to go back and play with the others now." He walked back into the living room. Raven followed him after refilling her glass. She set it down on the coffee table and looked up.

"It's my turn, right? Ok… Uh, Aqualad, truth or dare?" she questioned.

"Dare," he replied confidently.

Raven looked around the room as she tried to come up with something. Her eyes alighted on her glass of water then flickered over to Robin. Looking up at Aqualad, she slid her glass across the table to him and then stood to whisper in his ear so that no one would hear what she said. He looked up at her with a grin and then glanced at Robin.

"Seriously?" he asked her. She nodded.

Robin had noticed that they kept looking at him and opened his mouth to speak. "Raven," he began, but that was as far as he got. Aqualad had dumped the contents of Raven's glass on him, soaking his pants.

"That isn't fair! Now I have to take off my pants!" he said amidst the uproarious laughter.

"That was the point, Boy Wonder. You would have refused anything we told you to do. This was the only sure-fire way to be certain you had to do whatever we dare you to now," Raven said cockily.

"Ok, it's my turn now," Aqualad said once the laughing fit had died down. Robin, clad now in only his boxers, glowered at him. "Uh, Cy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the metallic man responded.

"Um… Who do you have a crush on at the moment?"

"Bumble Bee," he said without any hint of embarrassment. They were somewhat taken aback by his quick response. "What? I figured now that everyone else is going out with someone, I might as well ask her. I was planning on calling her tomorrow- well, today I guess it is now. My turn! Uh… Let's see, who to pick, who to pick," he said. Suddenly he looked at the titans one by one and grinned. "Well, Rae, you may have noticed that you have only one thing left on." She nodded warily. "Ok, then, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied after weighing her options.

"Well, I hope no one minds that I'm taking someone else's idea, but, Raven, I dare you to kiss Robin."

She looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head vehemently. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. That is not fair! I can't believe you're doing this to me! It's not right to make people do things involving other people," she objected. Seeing that he wasn't going to change his dare, Raven sighed. She had to do it if she didn't want to be tormented for the rest of her life. A moment they could forget. A picture could be looked at anytime. She stood and walked slowly over to Robin and sat down beside him. So far he had said nothing either for or against the dare. She leaned forward slightly and paused, uncertain of whether it was worth it. Robin interrupted her internal debate with by sighing and pushing her away. Then he stood up.

"This has gone far enough. It's getting out of hand. Let's all go get some sleep, ok?" he said to the room at large. There were some sighs and a couple of grumbled complaints, but soon there were only two people left in the room. Robin pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Raven.

"Here's the picture," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Well, we did have a deal," he reminded her.

"Not for this. For stopping the game. I want you to know that I appreciate it," she said almost as quietly as before.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." They shifted uncomfortably in their places before they too went to their rooms.

* * *

_Finally,_ she thought in regards to the picture she had shredded into tiny pieces the instant she was in her room. Without changing out of her leotard, Raven crawled into bed. She knew that there would only be a couple of hours of sleep to be had, but she hardly ever slept much anyway. Her demon blood was somewhat useful in a sense. It helped her not need as much food or sleep as a normal human being. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hi! I'm sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of a good ending for this chapter. I hope everyone was satisfied. I'm not really. I was hoping to put in a little more Rae/Rob stuff but when I reread this chapter, I realized that it just screwed up the whole thing. So I'll put some in a later chapter. I think the next chapter will have a battle scene in it. I am not making any promises, and if I do then it probably won't be any good. Anyway, I think it is time to beg for reviews so here goes: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I need some help with this story. I still don't have a plan for where to take it. And I'm very depressed right now. My other story only has three chapters and it has more reviews than this one. Anyway, I was wondering about something. You see, I am a little obsessed with Teen Titans, and I went to Cartoon and joined the orbit thingy they have on there. It means I get to collect little sticker-like dealies and put them on this one place they give you so you can show them off. If anyone else has an orbit account tell me so I don't feel so much like an idiot for doing that. My name on there is **Raven Kaio Rowen**. Anyway, review if you hated it, review if you loved it, review if you think a hippo could write a better story than me. I don't care as long as you review! Later, peoples!

Buh-bye!

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


	7. Hello, Welcom to IHOP

Oh my god! It has been so, so, so long since I've updated this. I'm really sorry, but I had major writer's block. I'm having trouble with this chapter, so if it sucks, I'm really sorry. I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Honestly, you have no idea how much it means to me when I see that people actually enjoy the stories I put out here with what little talent I've got. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! And here's the next chapter of Follow the Leader. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to **LaughingRanna** because she has been my most faithful reviewer for this story.

moocow

**Chapter Six**

Hello, welcome to IHOP

Raven sat up in bed groggily the next morning. As she looked at the clock, the events of the night before eluded her briefly; she was allowed a moment of peace before, bit by bit, the evening came rushing back to her. It wasn't until she saw that it was seven in the morning and she'd only been in bed two hours that she froze with the memory of the photograph fresh in her mind. Then she relaxed as she realized that it was sitting in a harmless pile of shreds at the bottom of her trash can.

Her mind then presented the issue of what had happened just before the game of Truth or Dare had ended. She had almost kissed him. _Him._ Why? Why had she been willing to do that? With someone who was blackmailing her at the moment, no less. Was it possible that the enmity she'd been feeling for him had changed? Was _that_ possible? It wasn't likely, but… Maybe she was suffering from traumatic stress. It would explain her wide range in feelings, since he was the cause of her trauma…

Whatever, she wasn't going to waste any more time in bed. It was late anyway, so the day needed to be started. She slid out of bed and took a quick shower in her adjoined bathroom. As she towel dried her hair, she became aware of a knocking on her door. She hurried to pull on a fresh leotard and called out a muffled 'just a second' to her waiting caller. She rushed over to the door and was greeted by the sight of none other than Robin. She should have expected as much, really. She couldn't have logically thought it was anyone else; it would have had to be him. But something about her undecided feelings towards him and the unexpectedness of the visit caused a very faint blush to rise up to her cheeks. It didn't really help that she was still a little damp and she wasn't wearing a cloak.

"Um, hey, Rae. You just get up?" Robin asked her uncomfortably.

"Yes," she said shortly. It was too early in the morning for anything more than the most base civility. Not that he deserved it, of course (at least, in her mind).

"Well, the others haven't gotten up, and we don't really have anything for breakfast, so I figured maybe I'd ask if you wanted to go eat with me. You don't have to, but I just thought I'd ask," rambled the boy in her doorway.

"I don't have anything better to do and I can't think of an excuse to use off the top of my head, so sure, I'll go," Raven responded.

"Great, I'll just wait for you in the entryway," he told her with a grin. And with that he trotted off down the hall.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why it was that he was so happy around her. Maybe it was the way he always seemed to be able to catch her off guard. She acted like she could never guess what he would do. It was strange to see the differences between her behavior towards him and the others. Then again, he treated her differently, too. She was the only one of the team that he felt like he could trust completely. He respected her just as much as he had respected Batman, only without the fear of punishment for mistakes on patrol. Suddenly he realized that without noticing he had given her the silent role of second in command, the only one to be able to suggest a veto on his commands. None of the others would dare (nor would he allow it), but she… she could disagree with almost anything he did, and he would listen to her opinion and incorporate it into a new idea. How had she gained this much control? He felt a panic slowly begin rising up in his chest before he quelled it. It wasn't that she had gained control; it was just that he didn't dismiss her opinions as easily as the others'. She had an aura of authority about her, much like he himself did, and most of the time she had a fairly logical basis for anything she thought. She hadn't taken control, she had earned it. This caused him to relieve the deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Apparently that wasn't the only thing he hadn't realized; he had been lost in thought so long that he now heard Raven swish through the door to join him. Like him, she was wearing civilian clothes now, which consisted of a tight, black shirt which said 'I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter' and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I didn't know you had a purse," Robin commented as he observed the black bag dangling from her shoulder.

"I didn't know you ever took off your mask," replied Raven, all the while taking in the sight of him in baggy jeans and a loose blue t-shirt.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to attract attention," he mumbled, averting his gaze to the rest of the room.

"Don't worry, Wonder Boy, I think you'll attract plenty of attention anyways," the girl responded.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Robin. All he got in return was a raised eyebrow and the swish of the front door opening as she stepped out of the Tower. He heaved a sigh and walked out after her.

moocow

"Hello, welcome to IHOP, how many are in your party today?"

"Hello, welcome to IHOP, I'm Jenny, and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?"

"Hello, welcome to IHOP, I'm Devon, and I'll be your server this morning. Here are your drinks, and Jenny'll be right back to take your order."

A few moments later, Raven let out a low growl. This was the last time she ate here at all and the last time she ate ANYWHERE with Robin, especially if every girl they saw kept looking at them like he was the last pair of shoes on the half-price rack and she was the one about to grab it.

"Hello, welcome to IHOP, I'm Raven, and I'll be your guide. On your left is the pit of fire, and if you take a look to your right, you'll see Satan talking to the antichrist about when they'll end the world. And by the way, Kaylee(1) says hi," she imitated in a high-pitched voice. This caused a pause and an "I'm-deep-in-thought" look from her companion.

"Who's Kaylee?" questioned Robin finally.

"The antichrist," Raven responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Another long pause, then- "Do I even _want_ to know how you know that?"

"Probably not," she replied with a smirk. Robin just sighed and shook his head, a smirk playing across his own face as well. At this point, Jenny had made her way back to the table and was alternating between looking adoringly at Robin and jealously at Raven.

"Um, hi, um, are you, like, ready to order?" she questioned haltingly. He smiled at the girl pityingly, though she didn't realize his motive. This seemed to cheer her up considerably, not to mention cause her to throw Raven a haughty, I'm-gonna-take-your-man-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it look.

"Sure, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and an omelet with cheese, onions, ham, green peppers, bacon, and hot sauce," Robin informed her. She recorded his order on the small notepad in her hands and made to leave the table. Raven's mouth fell open in shock at the obvious insult, and for a moment she couldn't even say anything.

Robin seemed to notice Raven's goldfishing mouth and called the rude waitress back to their table, where Raven still hadn't recovered from the blatant affront.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you forgot to take my friend's order," he informed her brightly. At his comment she seemed to deflate a little bit.

"So I did," came her mumbled reply, as she eyed Raven distastefully.

"No, you didn't!" Raven finally found her voice. "You knew perfectly well that you hadn't taken my order, but you just wanted to be rude! I'm calling the manager. He should know that his employees treat his customers so badly. Now, if you'll be so kind as to fetch him for me?" It wasn't a request as much as it was a direct order.

"Oh no! I'm sorry really; I swear I thought I'd already gotten your order! Please don't call him. Here, I'll take your order now," she said in a rush. It was too bad the girl was a horrible actress.

"I want the manager." Raven wasn't going to be moved by any fake concern. She was out for a head, and it was going to be delivered to her on a silver platter, in the shape of getting the girl fired for her shameless insolence.

"Oh please, don't call Matt. I'll give you the meal free!"

"Fine. I want the International pancakes, the Belgian ones, and an extra side of bacon. I'm expecting that out very soon." Yeah, so she had changed gears quickly, but who wants to turn down free food? Besides, the girl probably "needed" the job because her parents were tired of buying her a new wardrobe every month.

"Right away, ma'am," Jenny sputtered as she trotted off. Raven turned to look at her breakfast companion and was greeted with the sight of one cocked eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped waspishly. He shook his head at her, infuriating her even more than she already was.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Robin questioned her, causing her to glare at him.

"If your girlfriend hadn't so _blatantly_ insulted me- and without good reason, I might add- I wouldn't have had a reason to be so rude to her, now would I?" she hissed.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he replied with some indignation.

"But she so obviously wants to be," she said while examining her nails, so she didn't see when his faced clouded over.

"Maybe _I_ don't want to date _her_," he retorted. "Maybe I have my sights set on a much higher goal." This seemed to attract her interest.

"Oh? And who might this lucky little tart be?" Raven asked with a smirk. Robin snorted at her choice of words.

"Don't call her that. What if I was talking about you?" he retorted.

"But you weren't," she answered with some level of certainty.

"How do you know?" he countered. She paused for a moment; she was clearly losing her confidence.

"I'm not your type," she said after a moment. He leaned over the table with a grin.

"Don't be so sure, Raven. I might just surprise you." She leaned back against the seat in the hopes of putting more distance between them. After a moment, she averted her eyes. This conversation wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

Ironically, it was the rude waitress from earlier that saved her from having to respond to that comment. And she seemed a lot more subdued than earlier. Maybe threatening to have her fired had hit her closer to home than Raven had thought. "Um, here's you food. Is everything to your satisfaction?" And she seemed to be using the standard waitress vocabulary more now.

"It looks fine," Robin told her. The two spent the rest of meal making small talk, though Robin couldn't help but flirt with her a little now and then. They were finally distracted from their pointless conversations when one of them evolved into an actual debate.

"It's unhealthy to eat that much!" Raven exclaimed. "Two huge chocolate chip pancakes and an omelet the size of my head is too much for one person to eat in one meal!"

"So I should be like you and order a huge meal and only take three bites of it?"

"I took more than three bites! I ate more than half of it, I'll have you know!"

"But we have to pay for all of it! I'm just saying that at least I'm getting my money's worth!"

"You ate enough food to feed an entire third-world country!"

"Then let's box yours up and send it to them. And besides, you're getting a little ridiculous in your analogies."

"Like you aren't?"

Robin sighed deeply. Raven was too stubborn for even him to beat her in verbal combat. He was finally going to have to admit defeat after a battle of wits. Or what resembled wits, anyway. "Fine, you win. I eat too much. I'm really fat, and I should follow your example. Happy?" Well, maybe it wasn't admitting defeat after all.

"No! I didn't say you were fat! I just said you shouldn't eat so much!"

"Whatever, Raven, I'm just going to let this one go."

"Fine, I win."

Robin groaned and let his head fall back. This girl just couldn't let things go. "Whatever. I'll pay."

With that, the Titanic birds got up from the table and made their way to the cashier. After he paid, they went out into the parking lot where Raven once again began to glare at their mode of transportation. AKA Robin's motorcycle. Not the R-cycle, oh no. That would be too conspicuous. This beauty was something that none of the other Titans were even aware of. She only knew about it because she'd had to ride the damned thing from the island to the diner.

"Do I have to ride it?" she whined.

"Yes," he insisted. This caused her to glare at the driver of beastly vehicle. Truth be told, she thought it looked rather good, but she had to keep appearances. It wouldn't do to have everybody know that the gothic member of the team actually liked motorcycles. It would go against all of their stereotypical ideals of her. She sighed and looked back at the dark blue motorcycle as her companion mounted it. Finally, after a few moments of deliberating, she slid on just behind her leader. This time she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he started it up. On the way there, she had made the mistake of trying to sit as far away from him as possible, but after about thirteen seconds, she decided she wanted to live to see tomorrow and had therefore grabbed a hold of the man in front of her.

Now she had a firm hold around his middle, and, little did she know, he was quite enjoying it. Feeling her hands pressed up against his six-pack, he decided that this was one of the best rides he'd ever had on his bike. As he took a particularly sharp turn and felt her body press even harder against his, that conviction grew. _Oh yeah, this is definitely the best,_ he thought.

moocow

They dismounted in the Titans' garage and watched as Robin's bike slid into the floor on an elevator Raven had never even known was there.

"That, Boy Blunder, was the worst ride I have ever been on," she informed him smartly as they passed through the door to the kitchen.

"And you've been on a lot of motorcycle rides, have you?" he questioned. She didn't answer.

When they finally got to the living room they became aware that no one else was in the room. There was, however, a note taped to the television, which, upon inspection, revealed that their friends were at the Titans East Tower and may or may not make it home that night. The two shrugged it off and went their separate ways for the time being. As it was Raven went up to the roof to meditate, while Robin headed off to the training room. Little did they know, it would only be a couple of hours before they started to crave each others' company.

moocow

(1) Kaylee is my name. I'm not exactly the nicest person in my school, and it's become a sort of inside joke between me and my friends that I'm the antichrist. I know I'm not, but it's a joke I couldn't help putting in here. What can I say, I take from life...

Yeah, I know. It was a horrible ending, but I couldn't think of anything. It took me three days to write this chapter, so I think you should be happy that I updated at all. And I think I might have broken one of my fingers. I'm also sick, and I'm not even going to school tomorrow, so this is a gift for you all because it's been so long since I updated. Anyway, review please, and see ya'll later.

_Ciao_

_**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness**_


End file.
